Romancive Love or Body Love?
by MireaShta
Summary: Onodera was swimming at a pool. Just Relaxing. A guy walks into the pool and got all the girls squealing. He looks to see who it was. The guy flirts with some girls and Onodera just looks at him the whole time, thinking how sexy he was. When he thinks that he is tired, he gets out of the pool and heads back to his room. He soon finds out that this "man" likes his body.
1. Body

Hi Mirea here! I am like posting rapidly story after story. I think this is what to call the rush when you know you have only three days left of summer. Anyways… Enjoy and Nakamura Sensei owns SIH, I only own the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I was enjoying myself in a pool. Not swimming around for a friend. Not swimming at all. Just relaxing my time away in a pool.

I am staying in a hotel. There are beaches here but I don't like them. They soon to vast and wide for me, you can't even see the end. On the other hand, pools have a restricted amount of space and I can see the end and feel safe.

A man was heading over to the pool I was in. He looked really sexy. I can't seem to keep my eyes off of him.

He walked in and immediately started flirting with the girls here. I can't look away from his body. It's just so… enticing.

The guy caught me staring and smiled and waved at me. I blushed and tuned away. Lately I have been aware that I like men's body. They turn me on for some reason.

I finally felt like I was tired and wanted to go back to my hotel room. It was getting dark anyways. I got out of the pool and found my towel. I dried myself and started walking to the door that led to the hotel.

I walked in and went up to the elevator. I noticed that someone was following me. The elevator opened and I quickly went in.

The door was about to close when I heard, "Hold the door!" Of course my stupid and kind self held the door and a man rushed in.

"Thank you so much." The guy said. The guy turned to me. It was the same guy at the pool. I blushed and turned away. "Y-You're welcome."

Then there was silence. The deafening silence that I hate. Please get to my floor soon!

"Um…" He tried to say. I looked at him. He looked at me. "I love your body." The guy said.

What the hell does that mean? "What are you trying to say?" I said. He walked up to me and put his arms around me.

"Become my sex slave." He demanded. What? Please, very please elevator, get to my floor NOW!

He pushed me against the wall and I felt his hand go under the back of my shirt. I became extremely alarmed and tried to push him off.

"Let go of me, get your hands away from m-"I tried to tell him but he kissed me. He put his tongue inside my mouth and sucked on my tongue.

I felt weak. The kiss was like no other I had ever experienced before. I slid down on the wall and let him continue kissing me. I felt turned on. So hot.

He finally parted lips with me and let me breathe a bit. "My name is Masamune Takano, just call me Takano." He said.

The elevator had finally opened and the worst happened. Instead of me getting up and walking out of there on my own, he dragged me out.

He was walking close to my apartment. Does he know where I am staying? He stops at the door beside my room. Don't tell me… he lives next to me!

He grabs his card out of nowhere and swipes it on the door security. The door opened. "This is my room." He said and walked on, dragging him with me.

He threw me on the bed and got on top of me. "Hey wait a minu-"I tried to say but was cut off by a kiss. I felt his hand pull up my shirt and roam all over my front.

He tweaked my nipples. "Ah…"I cried out. I am not kidding. I usually don't feel sensitive there but… with him it feels so different.

He stopped kissing me and looked down at my front. "You have such a beautiful and sexy body." He said and started to kiss my nipples. "Hnn…"

I like this guy don't I? So what's wrong with it? Is it because he said he liked my body? I can let him… do it… to me right? What the hell is wrong with me? I feel so…

* * *

I, Onodera Ritsu, have just seduced a man that I just met the pool and had sex with him. He said he likes my body but I like him as a whole… I think.

I couldn't help it. He was the one that forced me on the bed with him. He was the one that aroused me. I felt so clouded in my mind that all I could think and see was him.

It's morning. I was supposed to get into my hotel room after the pool and go take a shower, eat, and head to bed. I never expected this to happen.

"Oh good morning, I didn't get your name last night." Takano said. "My name… is Onodera Ritsu." I told him.

"Aw what a cute and sexy name!" he said. He sat up to my ear and whispered. "Can we do that again later on, Ritsu?"

I blushed and stumbled out of bed. I had to get to my apartment quick or I will go berserk. I found my card and swiped it. I hurried into the door and shut it quickly.

I sighed and hurried off to get into the shower. I was liked because of my body. The sex wasn't disappointing, just the thought that he did it with me just to see my body in sweat is an absolute hurt.

I want him. I want his body next to mine. I want him to pay attention to me. I want him to touch me. I want to touch him. I want myself to savor the last bit of pain and pleasure he provides me. I want his everything.

I walked out of the shower and looked around for my cell phone. I want to hear his voice when he whispers in my ear that makes me so weak.

I found my phone but to my surprise I couldn't find my card anywhere. I looked and looked all over my whole room and still couldn't find it. Where in the world did I put it? Did I even bring it in when I opened the door?

That must be it. I must have dropped it outside the door when I swiped it. I got up and opened my door to see if it was on the ground. I know fully well that when I let go of the door I am locked out. Unless I find that card I can never exit out of my room. That means no pool.

I saw a small note on the floor and picked it up and read it.

_Dear Onodera Ritsu,_

_This is Takano, your loving sexy master. If you want your card back please knock on my door and please me with your body once more. I will be waiting. _

_Love, Your Body Lover, Takano._

Oh, Boy. What does he mean Love, Your Body Lover, Takano. Does that mean he likes me?No that can't be, he said he likes my body, right? That is not the point here! The point is how am I going to get back my freaking card?! What in the world have I just gotten myself into?

* * *

Ok done with chapter one! I am like in the writey zone! I feel I MUST get all these ideas down before I go to school. Hope its your like and please review!


	2. Card

I'm back~! School is annoying. They Web-sensed fanfiction! Since they did that, I can only update at home. I don't own SIH so bear with me to the story. By the way my friend came up with this pool idea and not the Betrayal to Happiness so she owns the idea.

* * *

Takano. He is just so... sexy. But... how the heck did I become the sexy one! I "pleased him again" with my body until the afternoon. The bad part is he won't give me back my card!

"What else do you want?" I asked him in a mad voice. "Aw Ritsu, don't be like that." He whined and scooted up to me as I put on my clothes.

"I told you to call me Onodera." I said. "Then Onodera, would you like to go to the pool today?" He whispered in my ear.

I blushed and sped my pace up with my clothes a little bit quicker. I do want to go to the pool but... not with him!

"By the way, I took the liberty of looking you up with a computer that I brought with me here, so I know where you actually live now." he said. Wait, what did he just say? He knows... where my house is!

I felt arms hug me around my waist. "So you can't escape or run away from me Ritsu." He said.

This is the worst. Why in the world did I fall in love... with his body in the first place?

I wiggled myself free and turned to him. I held out my hand. "Card, now." I demanded. He looked at the hand and looked at the card in his hand. Hand, Card, Hand, Card.

"No, not until you join me in the pool." he said. I withdrew my hand and face palmed myself. Somebody please save me!

* * *

What in the world am I doing? Takano dragged me into the pool so I ended up having to "join" him anyways.

"Ahh, so relaxing, isn't it Onodera?" He sighed. Yes, I will admit, it is relaxing... his manhood from this morning... so relaxing... so much pleasure... feels so good...

"Hey Onodera, where are you staring at?" I heard and snapped out of my trance. "Huh?" I questioned him. "You know, this is a public place so please refrain from looking at my... "part"." he said and I looked at where my eyes were just looking.

I blushed. I'm so stupid. What am I hoping for? He won't love me because he loves my body. I don't know what I like about him.

His body? No, I don't think so even if it's sexy.

His butt? No, no, no, definitely not.

His manhood?... Maybe...

His "master" heart?... Could be...

I don't know. I just love him. "Onodera... Do you... like me?" Takano asked. Wha... What did he just ask? I love you. I love you. I... "I love you." I said.

I covered my mouth and blushed. I hurried to get out of the water but Takano grabbed me. He dragged me all the way into the hotel door and in the elevator and forgot all about our towels. We went in naked.

He slammed my shoulders on the wall of the elevator when we went inside. "Don't fall in love with me because I won't be able to control myself when I see your body." He whispered and kissed me fiercely.

I tried to pry him off of me but I feel like I'm losing it as well. I began feel the cool breeze and remembered that we were naked. He finally noticed that I was shivering and let me and my lips go.

"Let's go." He said and pulled me by the arm out the elevator. He actually left his room door unlocked. He opened the door and shut it really fast and locked it. "Ritsu... Your body looks so sexy now." he whispered while leading me to the bed.

I just noticed now that he wasn't looking at my body while saying that. I don't think he loves my body more than me. He is just probably scared of the fact of him falling in love with me. "Takano..." I moaned as he threw me lightly on the bed. "And I told you to call me Takano-san." He breathed as he hugged me.

My heart rate is quickening. His touch makes me feel so feverish. "Takano...san..." I said quietly and hugged him back.

He kissed me. Since we had no clothes on things were processing much more rapidly. He kissed me fiercely but passionately while teasing my little pecks, making them move in circles. "Nhh..." I moaned into the kiss as he started to squeeze them. He stopped his tongue kiss and moved to my fruit-like little nipples that had already responded to him. "So... sexy..." He breathed out and started to lick them.

"Ahh... Takano-san... S-stop... Stop now before I...Uhn..."

My manhood started to get really hard. He noticed it and smirked. "I love how your body knows its master." he said. I blushed. "Shut up." I mumbled while he licked all the way down my body.

"Ngh... Mmm..." He reached my manhood. "Today I will do the service." He said and started to lick it. I trembled from the touch of his tongue as it glided downward. He moved so slow as if he was teasing me.

"Ritsu..." He said and put his finger in my hole. It was pain, but pleasure... that tingling sensation that shot through my body. I wanted him.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Takano...san... please... hurry up... I want you... in me... already." I tried to say in between my panting.

I caught a glimpse of him slightly blushing. He quickly shoved it in like I wanted it. Ahh. The friction. Him. Me. The bond that we have created through him loving my body and me loving... him. Give it to me. Give me your all.

* * *

"So, I was wondering... When will you be leaving this hotel?"

We finished our little "activity" and are now laying on the bed. "Does it really matter?" I whined. He bent over me and kissed my cheek. "I don't want to have to keep you on a leash if you won't tell me when you are going or where you are going." He said.

I growled at him. "Listen you, I am not a dog, so you don't need to put me on a leash and drag me around wherever you want me to go."

He smiled at me. "Wait here one moment please." He said and got off the bed. He soon returned back.

"This is going to be your little necklace. Hope you like it little doggie." He said and as soon as I realized what he was talking about, I jerked upwards and he slipped it on my neck without me expecting it.

"I don't ever want to let you go Onodera but... I have something to tell you." He said quietly. I was curious. Is this it? Is this the moment I have been waiting for?

"I am in a contract with a "Club" that let's me have a body slave. Now that you are branded my name by this collar you are now mine, but... there will be some auctions with body slaves that will involve money. If I don't find a body slave quick then I might go bankrupt and become poor. Will you become my very own body slave and save me from this misery of searching?"

* * *

Yes!Yes!Yes! I am finally done with this chapter. Hope you all liked it and review. Until next time!


	3. Mess

Me back peeps! Missed all of ya'll. I am trying to unblock Fanfiction at school. If you have any proxys that you think are good please tell me. I no own SIH!

* * *

I was shocked. I did not expect this. I mean I love him but... I don't know if I could like him after this. He still thinks of me as a "sex slave" or his "dog". Can I except?

No you can't be like this. You love him. If you love him, you would do anything to be close to him.

"Um... Can I make a deal with you before I answer you?" I asked him.

"Sure." he said with interest.

"Um... I am not sure how to say this but... How about we have a... date first before I say my answer. You know... we could find out more about each other and get to know each other better. What do you say?"

I was hesitant. I know it sounds weird to be asking somebody out on a date if they are not your boyfriend. I love him though and I want to get to know him better.

"A date... to get know each other better... hmm... ok it's a deal, but when the date is done, you have to tell me your answer, deal?" he said with a smile.

"Deal."

I was so excited he accepted. "Then can you let me become a normal human being out there instead of being the "dog" or "sex slave"?" I asked him.

He was thinking. He better let me. I can't walk around looking like a complete embarrassment. It would be like I pooped in my pants like I did back in first grade. That was the worst thing that ever happened to me.

"Ok, but in this hotel and in our little "homely" environment, you will wear it for me, okay." he said and slipped the collar off of me.

I nodded and then there was this awkward silence. I could basically feel him eyeing my body. I need to make my love for him noticeable during the date.

"So... when is the date?" he asked as he put his finger on my body. He traced my sides which teased me so bad. "I-It's... tommorow." I said. I shivered from his touch.

"Ok Ritsu, where are we going to have our date at?" he whispered into my ear. I wanted to push him away but his body heat is making me dizzy. He is going to drive me crazy.

"Um... uh... the park, then a restaurant, then the movies, and that's it." I said with confidence that I chose the perfect, normal, relaxing date.

He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked him. "You." He said and continued to laugh. "What about me?" I asked him back.

"That is such a cute date, as expected from my cute little lo.. I mean sex slave." he said and leaned in to kiss me. I let him and we just sat the kissing passionatly.

He was about to say it. I know he was. He was about to say lover. It's not my hope this time. It's the truth. He will fall in love with me no matter what.

We finally stopped kissing and just stared at each other.

It was getting dark and we haven't even had dinner yet. "I should get some dinner ready." I said and scooted off the bed. "Oh that reminds me." He said and got off the bed. He was getting something inside a bag.

He came back. "Here you go, I ordered some food earlier, so here." he said and handed me the box of food. I was happy. "Takano-san!" I exclaimed in happiness and hugged him.

"Um...ok... glad you are happy that I saved you from having to cook." he said. The pain in my heart came back.

I let go of him slowly. "No, it's not that, it's just... I love you so thank you for ordering food for me. You could at least said that you ordered to make me happy. That would have been much better." I said.

He sighed and patted my head. "Ok, sorry for that. But... please don't say you love me. You make me scared when you do, kay."

Huh, what does he mean by scared? What is he scared of? I heard my stomach growling. Oh well, I'm hungry, so let's put these thoughts away and eat!

I opened the box of food that he gave me. It was American food. I hardly ever get this. I love it!

I hugged him once more. "I don't care if I already said thank you, I am saying it once more. Thank you for getting me some American food because I love it! I rarely ever get to eat this. Thank you so much!" I said.

For a minute he didn't to anything. Then I felt his hand slightly touch my back.

"Ok, ok, your welcome. Now go ahead and eat it before I decide to eat all of it." he said and pushed me off softly. I got the box and sat at the table with him. We ate happily but, the whole time we were either, being quiet or staring at each others bodies. It was kinda a weird dinner.

We finished up our meal and it was finally time for bed. We finished up our bedtime routine, which I kinda wish included something else. We climbed into bed. As soon Takano-san hit the bed he fell asleep. That was quick.

I guess I should get to sleeping to. Good night...Takano.

* * *

I felt the blinding light shine on my eyelids. I opened them and sat up. I looked at Takano-san beside me. He looks so sexy and cute when he sleeps. And he doesn't drool either. So manly.

He told me that he likes my body but... I love him. I love him as a whole. At first when I saw him back at the pool I really loved his body. Now, I regret ever loving his body first because I feel so guilty for some reason.

Today is the day. It's Date Day. I will make him fall in love with me! I have to return my answer when the date is over. I really am scared to know what will happen when I say yes. I just want to be together with him.

I better get breakfast ready. I climbed out of bed and did my usual morning routine, then went out to the kitchen. What shall I cook? Hmm... maybe I should tamagoyaki. It's been a long time since I had that. Maybe I need to look it up online again. Where was the free computer here? Every hotel room has a free computer.

I looked around the room and found a computer sitting on a table. If anybody takes these or stills these then the people will find you automatically by your registration paper that you filled out at the front desk.

Let's see now. I turned on the computer. When it reached the "Google" screen I typed in tamagoyaki. I clicked on recipe.

_**Recipe: Rolled Omelet (Tamagoyaki)**_  
_Adapted from Japanese Cooking: The Traditions, Techniques, Ingredients and Recipes_

_**Ingredients:**_

_3 tablespoon dashi stock or the same amount of water and a pinch of dashi-no-moto_  
_2 tablespoons mirin_  
_1 tablespoon caster (superfine) sugar_  
_1 teaspoon soy sauce_  
_1 teaspoon salt_  
_6 large (US extra large) eggs, beaten_  
_Vegetable oil_

_**Garnish:**_

_1 inch daikon_  
_Shiso leaves (optional)_

_**Method:**_

_Mix the dashi stock or water with dashi-no-moto with mirin, sugar, soy sauce, and salt. Add to the beaten eggs and stir well. Heat the omelet pan over medium heat. Soak a paper towel in a little oil and wipe the pan to grease it._

_Pour in some egg mixture and tilt the pan to coat evently. When the omelet starts to set, roll it up towards you using a pair of chopsticks or a spatula. Keeping the rolled omelet in the pan and push it back to the farthest side from you. Oil the empty part of the pan with the paper towel again. Again, pour in some egg mixture into the empty side, lift up the first roll with chopsticks and let the egg mixture runs underneath. When it looks half set, roll the omelet around the first roll to make a single roll with many layers. Repeat the process until all egg mixture is used up._

_Move the roll gently onto a sushi rolling mat covered with a clear sheet of plastic wrap. Roll the omelet firmly into the mat and leave to stand rolled for 5 minutes._

_Grate the daikon with a daikon grater or a very fine grater. Squeeze the juice out with your hand._

_Cut the rolled omelet into 1 inch slices crossways. Lay the shiso leaves (if using) on a plate and place a few pieces of omelet on top. Put a small heap of grated daikon to one side and add serve._

_**Cook's Note:**_

_If you are using a regular pan and not the Japanese rectangle pan, follow the same method and cut off the irregular edges when serving. It works the same but it's slightly harder to roll the omelet._

...This looks way too complicated but I will try my best! I looked around for the ingredients. Since this is a hotel in Japan they always provide some vegetable or meat or anything like that for you in case you would like to cook.

I found exactly what I needed. I got out a Japanese rectangle pan. Ok let's do this.

_2 hrs later..._

How did this happen? There was a huge mess in the kitchen. The eggs exploded and sugar, soy sauce, and salt were everywhere.

I heard a yawn come from the bedroom. "Oh crap, he is awake! I got to clean this up quick before-"I mumbled.

"Before what?" I heard behind me. Oh crap for real. "Uh, this..." is all I could get out. "Augh, Onodera if you wanted tamagoyaki then you should have woken me up. I know how to cook it, and unlike you, I don't mess in the kitchen." He said with a sigh.

I nodded and the whole time we cleaned up the kitchen together. By the time we finished, breakfast time had already passed. "Let's just pick up a snack when we go out, kay." he said as he patted my head. I nodded in agreement.

I ran to the bedroom and locked the door. What shall I wear? Tie and suit? No that is for parties. Jeans and t-shirt? Hmm... that sounds good. I got on my clothes as quick as possible so that he could get changed as well. I am glad I moved my clothes over here when I had time.

When I got out of the bedroom, I saw that he was already dressed. He must have brought his clothes out here right after he woke up.

"Let's go." he said and held his hand out to me. I blushed and smacked it away. "I said don't treat me like a dog." I said and walked to the door happily. We got on our shoes and walked outside our hotel room.

This is it. Let the date begin!

* * *

End of chapter. Whoo! I had to do a lot of stuff! I still found some time to get this up! Hope you guys are happy. Review. :)


	4. Date

Hi people. I decided to type up my stories using gmail instead of Microsoft Word. They don't allow flash drives so that would be easier. So even without I can still type it up! No, Ummm, I don't know about Japan. I was just saying stuff. What do you mean be a troll? You know what I have no clue about the Japanese pan and U.S egg stuff. I just googled it, copied it, pasted it, and went on. I have no clue about Japanese recipes. How are you happy that it is horrible? I don't own SIH so read and enjoy!

* * *

We walked along the roads and saw some people grilling some Yakitori. "Ah, Takano-san, let's get some of this for our breakfast!" I said. I dug in my pocket for my wallet for some money. By the time I had pulled out the money Takano-san had already gotten two plate full of Yakitori and had already paid for it.

"Slow-poke." he said and handed me a plate. I blushed and snatched the plate from him. We sat at a table that was placed outside for eating. "Why did you do that? I could have paid for that y'know." I said and chomped on a Yakitori.

"Because by the time you reach for your money, my stomach would have exploded from hunger." Takano-san said calmly.

I grumbled and continued eating. Some people came up to us and offered some free drink. It was tea. We accepted although Takano-san insisted on paying them so they got some free money.

"You know that this was free right. You could have saved that five dollar bill for some other stuff." I said. He chuckled and took a sip of his tea. "Yes but I am giving them money to express my gratitude of offering us something to drink."he said smiling.

No matter what the argument is I can't win. We ate in silence because I don't think that this is the right time for me telling him or asking him stuff. We should either, a: enjoy the scenery or b: take in the smell of street food or c: watch each other eat. He is doing c. He is literally staring at me while I am eating.

He took out some sort of camera. "Say Yakitori." he said and took a picture before I could even say anything. "Where did you get a camera?" I asked him.

"I bought it back then when you said you had to stop by the restroom. I walked into a camera store and bought one real quick and went back before you came out." he said.

"Hey, You asked for my advice on cameras that time and I told you not to get one. You were being an askhole. Baka Takano-san." I said. He laughed. "And you were being a buttard."

"What, I was not being a butt bastard." I scowled. "Well I was not being a ask asshole." he said nonchalantly. Damn it!

We were finally full and got up. Takano-san took the plates and cups back. I waited on him.

Fifteen minutes had passed. He had not come back. Augh, he pisses me off. Why did I have to fall love with him? It doesn't take that long to return the stuff. I walked over to the food stand. I asked the woman there if she seen him.

"Oh that handsome man? Yes, I just saw him being dragged with a woman over there." she said.

What the hell. He better not be hanging out with a woman! I stomped to the way that the woman at the stall told me. I heard some voices and hid behind a tree.

A woman was, indeed, pulling on his arm and he was not even fighting back. Get your grubby paws of him lady! Don't let her put her dirty paws on you bastard!

I can't hear them. I got to get closer. I moved to the closest tree near them, trying not to be seen.

"You know you really are handsome." the woman said and stroked Takano-san's side. "Look, you need to let go of me because I need to get back to someone." Takano-san said.

Yeah, you tell her Takano-san. Yeah lady, he needs to get back to me. And stop stroking him like that!

"Oh come on. Leave that someone. She is probably a wussy." she said and pulled him closer. "Please leave me alone or I will have to result to hurting you." Takano-san said.

Hey lady, I am not a wussy or a girl! Beat her up Takano-san! Beat. Her. Up!

For some reason, just in one second, the woman swung Takano-san on the ground and got on top of him. "I said leave her alone and become mine." she hissed.

I have to do something. "Get off of Takano-san!" I yelled and ran towards her. She got off of Takano-san real quick and kicked me real hard in the head.

"Who are you? Get lost. Or do you want to fight. You picked the wrong girl to pick a fight with." she said.

"And you picked the wrong guy to hit on." I said and aimed a punch at her. It missed and I punched a tree.

"THAT HURT!" I screamed. "Ha. You are one crappy fighter. I, on the other hand, am a ninja." she said and kicked me to the ground.

"Onodera!"Takano-san said and got up. He punched the girl to the ground and picked her up by the collar. "Don't you dare hurt Onodera again or I will personally go ninja on your ass."he said with a very scary face.

She whole body shook in fear and she scrambled up. She cried and ran away. Takano-san sighed. "Are you ok?" he asked me.

How could I just do that and let him save my butt instead? He was the one in trouble but I had to step in and make it much worse. "Yeah." I said and took him by the hand. I dragged him out of the trees and found our way back to the food stands.

"Don't just walk away from me and get hit on girls." I said and let go of his hand. I took a peek at his face. "So you are jealous." he said with a slight blush.

"No." I said and walked off. He followed me. We walked to where the park is. I just wish we didn't stop here to get something to eat for breakfast. Why did I have to be an idiot and make a mess this morning?

* * *

We finally reached the park. I ran to an empty swing happily. When I sat on it, I heard Takano-san chuckle. "You are such a kid." he said.

"Hey, I am not a kid. I just like swings. Nothing wrong with that." I said. He walked up and sat on the swing beside me. "Finally we can calmly have some time to ourselves." he said

Silence fell between us as we watched the kids in the park play. A little boy came up to us with a flower in his hand. "Here you go, aniki." he said and handed Takano-san the flower. He took it with a smile.

"Thank you." he said and kissed the boy on the head. I had never seen Takano-san smile that way. I can see sparkles behind him. It's just so beautiful. He must really love kids.

"Now run along back to your mom." he said and the kid happily ran off. Too bad I can't provide him kids.

"You know Takano-san... I really want to know what you feel about me." I said. "What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I mean... do really love me just for my body or for my heart?" I said. He didn't look at me nor answer.

"Answer me Takano-san." I said frustratingly. "Do I really have to answer that?" he asked in a dull voice.

"Yes." I said. He sighed. I braced myself for his answer. "I love... you-r body." he said slowly. He was about to say it. I know it. He just changed in at the last minute. Why won't he just admit it?

"So that's it huh." I said sadly. He grabbed me by my hand and pulled me off the swing. "Hey Takano-san, where are we going?" I said as he dragged me off somewhere.

He pulled me into the restroom near the park. He pushed me into a stall and kissed me. "Nnn... Takano-san... what's gotten into you all the sudden... Mmm..." I said and kissed back.

Twenty seconds had passed before he let me have some air. "Pha... Takano-san, that was way too long." I said and breathed in some air.

Takano-san locked the stall and turned back to me. "Don't arouse me so much with that sad, pouting, blushing face."he said and kissed me once more.

Well it's your fault. You were the one who said that you love not me but my stupid body. I wasn't really blushing and pouting, was I?

He stopped kissing me and stripped my clothes down. I wonder. Will this be the final action I make to finish off the date? No it can't be. We still haven't even been to a restaurant yet. I haven't found out anything about him yet.

"Takano-san... Ah... Hng... Stop... we still haven't finished the date yet..." I said. He only took my shirt off and licked me all over. I was getting hard.

He reached my pants and stopped. "I think I have teased you good enough." He said and opened back the restroom door. Tease? Is he really going to leave me like this? For man to be left in this situation is just...

I hurried and put back on my shirt and followed him. How dare he leave me like this! I am hard as hell and he won't do anything.

When I got out of the restroom, he dragged me off somewhere. "I'm hungry. Let's find some place to eat." Takano-san said.

* * *

We finally arrived at a good restaurant. It was good but not that flashy. We walked in and sat down at a table.

"Hello, my name is Sayori Mika and I will be your waitress for today. What would you two like?" a lady said as we sat down. "Oh um... this is our first time here." Takano-san said.

She smiled handed us the food pamphlet. I browsed through it quickly and Takano-san just looked at the first page and found what he wanted. "I will have this and this." he said as he pointed to what he wanted. I finally saw something really tasty and showed it to her. We told what drink we wanted as well.

"Alright. Just wait here just a second and I will be back with what you ordered." she said and left.

"This place is really something, isn't it." Takano-san said in awe. "Yeah." I said.

He won't escape me now. I have to find the real answer. "Takano-san."

"What?" he asked. "Tell me everything about you. Tell me about that "club" that you mentioned. Tell who you really are. Tell me what you think about me. Don't run away from me." I said.

He sighed. "Fine. Just promise me that you won't leave me as soon as I tell you this stuff."

I nodded and he continued. "Yes I am a member of a club called Karada Ecchi. It is a club that let's anyone with a club membership to own a sex slave. The slave needs to either become a stripper, a nude model, or do some gender bending."

"Woah, woah, hold it right there. A STRIPPER? A NUDE MODEL? What kind of club is that? And what the heck is gender bending?" I said.

"Well as I was saying. Gender bending is like a male dressing up as a female. You walk around and do what they do. Like say for example I said to dress up as a nurse. You would have to wear the outfit for me. Don't worry, you get money for this. But if you fail then you get punished." he said.

"That sounds gay. Girl costumes are for girls to wear only. But at least there is payment in this. What would be the punishment for failure?" At this point I was really curious.

"Ha, for girls? I think I know which one I am getting you to do. All of them. You would be perfect. Now for the punishment. There are several of them. It depends on how horrible and uncaring the owner is. You could be whipped or slashed at. You could be not served food for several days. You could get a nasty sex from the owner and bleed to death in the butt. Those are the past punishments that most of the owners use if they don't really care about their slave. I, on the other hand, is different. I will care for you and give you true bliss. I will make you the happiest sex slave alive." Takano-san said.

Now that was a little too much. "Those sound really scary. I will see if you are different or not. You could be the same and is trying to say sweet words to convince me. So moving on. What do you think about me? How do you feel about me?" I said.

Bracing time. "I...I am scared."he said and looked away from me. "Dammit, look at me" I said and dragged his chin to the direction of my face. "What are you scared of?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth to say something but the waitress made it back to our table. "Here you go guys. Enjoy. And if you need anything..." she said and bent down to grab Takano-san's chin. "...Call me." she said and lifted her hand off and walked away joyfully.

Why is he being hit on so many times today?! He is not that sexy, is he? I mean, I am sexy too. He said he liked my body so I could be better looking than him.

"Ok, now where were we?" Takano-san said and started to dig into his food. "Why are you scared?" I said. "Oh yeah...um... I am scared to love you." he said.

"Why?" I asked too loud and almost everybody turned around to me. I blushed and they continued on with whatever they were doing before. "Sorry but why?" I asked again.

He opened his mouth to say something but, again, the waitress came back to our table. "Oh I am sorry. I forgot to hand you guys your drinks. Now here you go and enjoy." she said and gave a warm smile to Takano-san and a killing smile to me. She walked off with satisfaction.

Damn lady! You are doing this on purpose! Quite trying to woo Takano-san because he is trying to convey his feelings for me and you are freaking interrupting!

"Now where were we?" Takano-san asked. I think he is doing this on purpose too!

"Why .Scared. " I said irritably. "Yes that. I am scared to love you because... I am afraid."he said. Don't you dare stop there! "What are scared and afraid of?"I asked him. By this time I was really irritated to the point that I want to flip the table over and throw it at him or that lady.

"I... of myself." he said. What does he mean? Of himself what? "I am scared that I will turn into a beast and destroy your body because I love it so much that I can't think anymore. I thought before that I could a sex slave and control myself because owners don't care about them. Now it's completely different. I just can't get enough of you. It's so difficult. I am so scared. Scared of hurting you. Scared of you leaving me. I just want to say this. Now it's completely clear to than before. I love you. I love you to death. Please love me back. Love me and help me control myself." he said and I saw a little bit of tears in his eyes.

I felt so happy. I got up and went to his side. I dragged him out of the seat and into the men's bathroom. I pushed him into a stall and locked the door quickly.

"I love you so much." I said and gave him a light kiss on the lips. He looked at me and hugged me tight. "Thank you." he whispered and grabbed my chin and kissed me deeply. His kisses were inflaming me.

We were going out of control. One minute my lips captured into his mouth. The next minute my clothes were off and so was his. "Takano-san...stop... someone might come in here..." I said as he licked his way down my body.

"Give them a show and tell them that you are mine."Takano-san said. I could do nothing but cry out in pleasure while he licked me, kissed me, held me, and sex with me.

* * *

I think I will continue the date next chapter. He finally said it! Happiness! Hope you liked it. This date idea came from cigarettesandlatte. Review.


	5. Continue Date

Ok people. So I am back and ready to type up this up. I no own SIH so enjoy.

P.S, I haven't put this in my other stories but I just remembered this now. I have created a poll b/c of my curiosity. I would like to know between SIH and JR which you like the most. ^ ^

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

We walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, not caring who saw us. We decided to continue on with the date and went to the movies.

I am just so happy that Takano-san told me everything. I never knew somebody could be scared of love. No scratch that, I never thought that someone was scared to love somebody. At least he didn't say, "I am your master and you are my slave." or anything like that.

We finally arrived at the movies. I wanted to watch a calm movie, like romance or comedy or something like that, but Takano-san wanted me to watch a scary movie. I hate scary movies! They make me pee in my pants no matter what age I am. He literally wants to embarrass me!

The movie was called, **_The Haunted Knife. _**He said that since it didn't sound that scary then there should be no problem. No problem at all. Screw the no problem! It is a huge problem! There is no way I will be able to stand a horror movie no matter how less scary it is.

"One bag of popcorn." He said, ordering our stuff for the movie. "Where is mine?" I asked him. Since he only bought one, I wondered where was mine. It's not like I don't want any.

"What do you mean? This is for both of us." he said and took the bag popcorn in his hand and shoved it in my face. So we are going to share this bag. I am happy that we are like lovey-dovey now but... I do not like the idea of having to go all lovey-dovey on everything we do!

I snatched it out of his hand and glared at him. He smiled and took my hand. He paid for our movie and all that stuff and we left to watch it. I was blushing and by the time we had to pick out our seats, I was shaking. He guided me to a seat and tried to calm me down before I sat down.

"It's gonna be ok. If you ever have the sudden urge to hold something then just hold onto me." He said with a devilish grin on his face. Screw it, this is not going to happen.

"Um...uh...F-Fine." I said and plopped my butt into the seat. As the lights began to darken the theater, I noticed that there was a lot of people in here. How in the world am I going to get through this?!

* * *

I am sitting in the middle of a theater with Takano-san. We are watching a scary movie that has, for the past few minutes, caused me to scream and jump and do all sorts of embarrassing things.

Minute by minute I wanted to walk out of here, but I know I just couldn't because Takano-san is holding me down with his hand. He is just looking at the screen with a huge smile across his face. He isn't even scared one bit! He must have nerves of steel!

I looked back at the screen slowly and a bloody face that was floating across a dark river. It didn't even have a body to it! "Um, Takano-san..." I started, shaking from fear. "What is it?" he asked me softly and but he didn't turn to me.

"I...I need to go to the restroom." I said, trying my best to lie my way out of the movie. He looked at me and then looked at the movie. "Just use it here." he said and continued watching.

I blushed. "What?! I can't just go here! This is in public! There is not even a toilet here." I whispered harshly at him. "C'mon, it's not that scary. And you wouldn't want to miss this part. This part is the scariest so far." He said and turned to me with a smile.

I felt him grip my hand down even harder so I couldn't try to escape him. "Besides..." He said and leaned up to me. "You wouldn't want to leave me here watching this all by myself." he whispered into my ear.

I looked away while still blushing. How could he do this in public!

I saw some girls staring at us with hearts in their eyes. Even though they didn't say anything that loud, I could still hear them. They were squealing. They were also taking pictures of us non-stop!

What are they? Paparazzi?No, no, we are not famous people. Photographers? I am pretty sure that they wouldn't take pictures of people in the dark, so no.

"Takano-san, who are they?" I asked while slightly pointing at them. He looked over me to see who I was pointing at. The girls saw him peering at them so they hurried to take one last picture and quickly turned their heads back to the screen.

Takano-san sighed. "Fangirls." he said and turned back to the movie. "Fangirls?" I asked back in curiosity. What are those? I never heard of something called fangirls.

"Well do you know what yaoi is?" he asked and glanced at me to see my answer. I shook my head. "You don't know. Well... those girls over there are... basically gay fangirls. Yaoi is gay. Fangirls are girls that like something. They like yaoi." he said.

What? No. Wait... what did he just say? I turned my head over to the so called "yaoi fangirls" and they waved at me. I felt the chills of creepiness come down my spine. They were really weird.

I turned back to the movie to see if it could take my mind off of them. "Onodera..." I heard and saw in the corner of my eye that he had inched his face close to mine. I could tell that he wanted to kiss me.

I didn't know if I should give him one. I love him but... We are in public! "Let me kiss you." he whispered in my ear and I felt him lick it. I tensed up as he licked it.

I felt him turn my head over to his and I shut my eyes tight. Ah, just one little kiss. It doesn't matter. It's dark in here anyways.

I put my arms over his shoulders and pulled him in to kiss him. As I let our lips brush into each other, I opened my eyes. His eyes looked like a deer in headlights. He was surprised of my initiative kiss.

I slowly parted lips with his and sat back in the chair. I was blushing because of how surprised of myself I was. I just initiated my very own first kiss to him! It wasn't really the first kiss I had ever had but... it was the first "love" kiss I had ever done.

I heard something to the left of me and glanced over to see what it was. It was those fangirls again! They were squeling again and were right back to taking pictures. ...They need to get a life.

I turned back to the movie and right when I did, blood splattered across the screen. I had held the urge to this but... THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME! I jumped and then a spooky face appeared in the screen.

I screamed and hugged Takano-san unconsciously. When I figured out what I had just done, I froze. Takano-san laughed and stroked me on the head.

"It's ok, I'm here. You will be alright." He said tenderly and I felt him kiss me on my head.

God, I love this man. I don't know how many times he has made my heart beat this fast. I love him.

* * *

But... No matter how much I love this man... doing this to him is not right. The movie is almost done. How I managed to survived this far, I have no clue.

My arms and legs were wrapped around him and somehow I ended up on his lap. He was like one of my pillows that I like to squish when I am really scared.

He was literally being squished by me... and he wasn't even complaining. My body was half turned and every so often when I was scared, I would turn my face away from the screen and look at the back of the theater or at Takano-san's face.

Now that I noticed it, he was always smiling. His smile never cracked from the time the movie started until now. Was he even scared of anything?!

I felt that it was safe now and I turned back to the screen to check. I heard a loud laughter and then the screen turned from blood red to black.

When I read those last three words, _To be continued_, I felt relief. It was finally over!

The lights came back on and everybody got up to go. "Ah, that was good. We should go see the next one when it comes out." Takano-san said and stretched in his seat.

I looked at him while he stretched and then looked at his lap. "Say Onodera...How long do you plan to sit on my lap? The movie is over." He said and looked at me.

I blushed and tumbled off of his lap. "S-S-Sorry." I said and looked away. I just noticed that we did not eat any popcorn.

"Takano-san, why did you buy some popcorn when you knew you weren't gong to eat any." I asked and picked up the bag.

"I bought it for you to eat." He said and stood up out of his seat. I thought it was for the both of us. Is that why he didn't even try to eat at least one?

"But of course you were too scared to even thing about the popcorn. I did have the urge to eat one though." He said and smiled at me.

I am going to kill him! "Let's go." He said and extended his hand towards me. I blushed and slowly moved my hand into his. We walked out of the theater together, hand in hand. This was the happiest day of my life!

As we walked away from the movies, I saw in the corner of my eye two men were hiding in behind some trees and bushes. I became alarmed and my grip on Takano-san's hand became firmer.

A limousine pulled up in front of us and some men stepped out. "Mr. Takano, your time is up. You either have your sex slave now or give up being the representative for Japan. Remember, if you give up your spot, we win the bet and take all your money and leave you broke." a guy said with an American accent.

Takano-san stepped up and showed him both of our hands together. "Not to worry, I have my lover right here. Now hand me my symbol so I can get started on this." he said.

The guy looked ataken back. "Lover? You do know the rules of having a lover for a sex slave. Your rank will go down and your money will become less. You will trade that guy more than any other trader."

Takano-san was being put under pressure. He gripped my hand tightly back. "I don't care. I don't ever want to be apart from him. I love him and will be with him forever." he said.

I felt like crying. Did he really just say that? It made me happy to know how much Takano-san really loved me.

The man tsked. "Dammit." he muttured under his breath and turned back to head into the car. He got in and shut the door and rolled down the window. "Suit yourself, Mr. Takano. It's all on you when you trade him in." he said and drove away.

I noticed that the men in the bushes had left as well. "Takano-san..." I started but Takano-san didn't say anything. Instead he kept on walking with my hand in his, dragging me along with him.

* * *

Done. I am sorry for you people that did not like the date. And if you did like the date then thank you. Hope you enjoyed it and review and vote for my curiosity.


	6. AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ!

Ok people. I am truly sorry for not updating for a loooong time. I had a LOT of drama going on and sad and stuff. My computer is taken away from me and could possible be smashed in pieces. I am having a hard time thinking right now so I can't think about the story. My life right now is a mess. I appreciate how much you guys love my stories. They have not been dropped or forgotten. Time and present has everything in my life right now. How I feel right now is sadness. Please don't get mad at me for not updating for a long time. I hope that you guys will continue to read my stories. It's just...right now...not in the mood/time/situation. Bye guys and hope you all are really not mad at me..you guys cannot possibly understand what I am going through right now.


	7. Kidnapped

I'm back~! Ready to write update all of my stories. Had some major writer's block along the way. Also had some stuff to do, aka scholarships that I don't want to fill out and is very lazy to fill out. But hey, as long as I update this, I'm good to go. :) I don't own SIH.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Takano-san dragged me into the room and locked the door. We slid down the door, with him sighing. "Takano-san...Was that part of your "sex slave" business?"

He looked at me as I said that and sighed. "Don't concern yourself about that. But...all I want to say is...today was a really great day and I enjoyed it. Thank you."

I slightly pouted. "Well I think I have a right to concern myself considering that I'm your lover."

After seeing those men, my senses were open to know that my life was about to be screwed.

Takano-san made his way to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go take myself a shower...try to re-freshen myself."

As soon as he said that, he shut the door slowly. I sighed.

I wonder... did the date really go well considering that it frustrated Takano-san in the end? ...Those men ruined it! How I wish that they didn't even show up!

I heard the doorknob rattle and I jumped a little bit Who could that be?!

Steadily, with extra caution, I headed to check out who it was.

Was I supposed to be scared?...I didn't even know myself.

I drew in a breath and braced myself for who it could be.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

I could've sworn that I heard someone was at the door.

I felt cold metal was put on the right side of my head and froze.

"Uh...Takano-san?"

"Wèn tā tā de míngzì."(1)

They sounded Chinese.

"Shut up and tell me your name"

I shouldn't panic. "How should I tell you my name if you told me to shut up." I snickered and stuck my tongue out.

They smacked my head with the cold, hard, metal and I yelped in pain.

I turned around to face them. "What the hell was that for?!" I asked them, rubbing my head.

There were four men. They were all dressed in black but they were suits. One was fat and short while the other three were tall and skinny.

But there was one that completely stood out from the others...and he looked like he could be the big boss.

The guys look like they could be the Chinese mafia.

The boss's phone rang and the fat guy slammed my head to the door.

"Since you won't tell me your name then let me ask you, is your name Onodera Ritsu?"

I flinched. "So what if it was?"

The boss had hung up his phone and quickly said something to the skinny dudes.

One of them slapped me and one of them smacked me hard on the head with the gun. My head was starting to bleed really bad. Where was Takano-san when I needed him?"

"We don't have time for this. Your coming with us!"

"Wait, what? No..I can't..I have to- mhm!"

They covered my mouth and kicked me hard in the stomach. Where the hell was Takano-san...

* * *

*Smack*

Pain stung against my cheek as I tried to recall what had happened. I slowly opened my eyes.

(2) "Xiànzài yīnggāi shì bùcuò de." The boss said to them and looked at me.

To tell the truth, I had no clue what was going on nor did I understand what these guys were saying.

The fat guy from before hit me with some kind of whip. "Takano will never find you here. So now...we have you all to ourselves, Onodera Ritsu."

(3)"Wǒ rènwéi wǒmen yīnggāi děngdài yīxià, zhémó tā, ér bùshì." The boss commanded really quick.

One of the skinny guys licked my face. "The boss said to wait. Your one lucky guy...but not lucky for long."

Out of nowhere, another guy ran up to the boss. He whispered something real quick and then he was gone.

The guy's expression changed from calm to angry. "Wǒmen bìxū líkāi. Xiànzài!"(4)

All of his men looked at him with a confused expression but walked away from me. It seems as if they were leaving.

"Wait! What about me! You can't leave me here!"

They door to the place shut and I shivered from the air that was blasted inward. Where am I?!

* * *

Takano's POV

* * *

I walked out of the shower, drying myself with my towel. "I feel so much better now Onodera. Sorry for earlier..."

The room was empty...and I was talking to myself. "Onodera?"

Where did he go?

I scanned the room as I put my towel on the sofa. My eyes drifted toward an open window and I chuckled. "Did he jump out of my window? Dummy..."

Even if I found it funny...I wondered why he even did it. What happened?

I sighed and moved towards the door, thinking that I might have to go out to look for him. That was when I eyed the color red on the floor.

Is this blood? I squatted down in front of it so I examined it more closely. It was blood...

I started to panic and opened the door quickly. "Onodera!" I yelled into the building. I ran out into the streets and looked around.

"Onodera, Where are you!"

Seeing that I couldn't' spot him anywhere, I ran towards any park to see if he was there. He wasn't.

"No, no, no, Onodera, I can't lose you dammit! Where the fuck are you! Tell me...Tell me dammit..." I started to cry.

"Are you crying Masamune?"

I turned around at the sound and saw my most hated friend. "Yokozawa..." I hissed.

He smirked. "I see your still as money hungry as ever."

I stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt. "No, I'm not looking for money this time. I'm looking for my lover."

His eyebrows rose in interest. "Lover huh? When did you ever get a lover? You must be bluffing. There is no way a person like you could ever love. After all, you take after me."

"Don't you dare remind me of that."

His arms slithered up my shirt without me noticing and grabbed my neck. "Maybe I should to help you cry."

We glared at each other for a few minutes and then both of us let go of each other. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Oh and uh...I might have just a few minutes ago saw something mighty suspicious on these streets. If you want to know what it was, you better show some respect to me."

I growled. "I'll find him myself."

"Are you sure? Or are you sure that you want to remember the time when I bought you. When I sold you. When you found out how delicious men's bodies could be. When you became hungry for power and money. When you-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm leaving!"

I turned around and walked off, leaving him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Say...Do you like Chinese men?"

I stopped. "Huh?"

"You must love them to them into your room."

"...What do you mean?"

I heard his footsteps coming close. "You know what I mean. They entered the room through the window and I didn't see them come flying out back...so that means that you let them in."

"Look, I was showing so I didn't know anything. It's not my fault that...that...Onodera got kidnapped or whatever."

Hands went around my shoulders.

"Well, it will be your fault if you turn down the opportunity to know where he is."

That was true. He had cornered me.

I turned around and pushed his arms off. "Fine, now spill and let's go."

He smirked. "Now that's much better."

* * *

(1)- means "Ask him for his name." (2)- means "That should be good for now." (3)- means "I think that we should wait a bit and torture him instead."

(4)- means "We have to leave. Now!"...And yes I used Google Translate ^ ^. I hope you enjoyed it and review plz.


	8. What the Hell is Going On!

I'm back~! Ready to write update all of my stories. Had some major writer's block along the way. Also had some stuff to do, aka scholarships that I don't want to fill out and is very lazy to fill out. But hey, as long as I update this, I'm good to go. :) I don't own SIH.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Takano-san dragged me into the room and locked the door. We slid down the door, with him sighing. "Takano-san...Was that part of your "sex slave" business?"

He looked at me as I said that and sighed. "Don't concern yourself about that. But...all I want to say is...today was a really great day and I enjoyed it. Thank you."

I slightly pouted. "Well I think I have a right to concern myself considering that I'm your lover."

After seeing those men, my senses were open to know that my life was about to be screwed.

Takano-san made his way to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go take myself a shower...try to re-freshen myself."

As soon as he said that, he shut the door slowly. I sighed.

I wonder... did the date really go well considering that it frustrated Takano-san in the end? ...Those men ruined it! How I wish that they didn't even show up!

I heard the doorknob rattle and I jumped a little bit Who could that be?!

Steadily, with extra caution, I headed to check out who it was.

Was I supposed to be scared?...I didn't even know myself.

I drew in a breath and braced myself for who it could be.

"Who is it?"

No answer.

I could've sworn that I heard someone was at the door.

I felt cold metal was put on the right side of my head and froze.

"Uh...Takano-san?"

"Wèn tā tā de míngzì."(1)

They sounded Chinese.

"Shut up and tell me your name"

I shouldn't panic. "How should I tell you my name if you told me to shut up." I snickered and stuck my tongue out.

They smacked my head with the cold, hard, metal and I yelped in pain.

I turned around to face them. "What the hell was that for?!" I asked them, rubbing my head.

There were four men. They were all dressed in black but they were suits. One was fat and short while the other three were tall and skinny.

But there was one that completely stood out from the others...and he looked like he could be the big boss.

The guys look like they could be the Chinese mafia.

The boss's phone rang and the fat guy slammed my head to the door.

"Since you won't tell me your name then let me ask you, is your name Onodera Ritsu?"

I flinched. "So what if it was?"

The boss had hung up his phone and quickly said something to the skinny dudes.

One of them slapped me and one of them smacked me hard on the head with the gun. My head was starting to bleed really bad. Where was Takano-san when I needed him?"

"We don't have time for this. Your coming with us!"

"Wait, what? No..I can't..I have to- mhm!"

They covered my mouth and kicked me hard in the stomach. Where the hell was Takano-san...

* * *

*Smack*

Pain stung against my cheek as I tried to recall what had happened. I slowly opened my eyes.

(2) "Xiànzài yīnggāi shì bùcuò de." The boss said to them and looked at me.

To tell the truth, I had no clue what was going on nor did I understand what these guys were saying.

The fat guy from before hit me with some kind of whip. "Takano will never find you here. So now...we have you all to ourselves, Onodera Ritsu."

(3)"Wǒ rènwéi wǒmen yīnggāi děngdài yīxià, zhémó tā, ér bùshì." The boss commanded really quick.

One of the skinny guys licked my face. "The boss said to wait. Your one lucky guy...but not lucky for long."

Out of nowhere, another guy ran up to the boss. He whispered something real quick and then he was gone.

The guy's expression changed from calm to angry. "Wǒmen bìxū líkāi. Xiànzài!"(4)

All of his men looked at him with a confused expression but walked away from me. It seems as if they were leaving.

"Wait! What about me! You can't leave me here!"

They door to the place shut and I shivered from the air that was blasted inward. Where am I?!

* * *

Takano's POV

* * *

I walked out of the shower, drying myself with my towel. "I feel so much better now Onodera. Sorry for earlier..."

The room was empty...and I was talking to myself. "Onodera?"

Where did he go?

I scanned the room as I put my towel on the sofa. My eyes drifted toward an open window and I chuckled. "Did he jump out of my window? Dummy..."

Even if I found it funny...I wondered why he even did it. What happened?

I sighed and moved towards the door, thinking that I might have to go out to look for him. That was when I eyed the color red on the floor.

Is this blood? I squatted down in front of it so I examined it more closely. It was blood...

I started to panic and opened the door quickly. "Onodera!" I yelled into the building. I ran out into the streets and looked around.

"Onodera, Where are you!"

Seeing that I couldn't' spot him anywhere, I ran towards any park to see if he was there. He wasn't.

"No, no, no, Onodera, I can't lose you dammit! Where the fuck are you! Tell me...Tell me dammit..." I started to cry.

"Are you crying Masamune?"

I turned around at the sound and saw my most hated friend. "Yokozawa..." I hissed.

He smirked. "I see your still as money hungry as ever."

I stomped up to him and grabbed his shirt. "No, I'm not looking for money this time. I'm looking for my lover."

His eyebrows rose in interest. "Lover huh? When did you ever get a lover? You must be bluffing. There is no way a person like you could ever love. After all, you take after me."

"Don't you dare remind me of that."

His arms slithered up my shirt without me noticing and grabbed my neck. "Maybe I should to help you cry."

We glared at each other for a few minutes and then both of us let go of each other. "Just shut up and leave me alone."

"Oh and uh...I might have just a few minutes ago saw something mighty suspicious on these streets. If you want to know what it was, you better show some respect to me."

I growled. "I'll find him myself."

"Are you sure? Or are you sure that you want to remember the time when I bought you. When I sold you. When you found out how delicious men's bodies could be. When you became hungry for power and money. When you-"

"Shut the hell up! I'm leaving!"

I turned around and walked off, leaving him standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Say...Do you like Chinese men?"

I stopped. "Huh?"

"You must love them to them into your room."

"...What do you mean?"

I heard his footsteps coming close. "You know what I mean. They entered the room through the window and I didn't see them come flying out back...so that means that you let them in."

"Look, I was showing so I didn't know anything. It's not my fault that...that...Onodera got kidnapped or whatever."

Hands went around my shoulders.

"Well, it will be your fault if you turn down the opportunity to know where he is."

That was true. He had cornered me.

I turned around and pushed his arms off. "Fine, now spill and let's go."

He smirked. "Now that's much better."

* * *

Onodera's POV

* * *

It seemed like hours before I heard a sound. The place was dark and the only sound that I had finally heard was my own stomach growl. "Shut up." I whispered to it.

It growled again as if trying to say something back to me. I sighed, feeling a tear run down my cheek. I missed Takano.

_Don't you blame him for this?_

No, shut up Onodera. It's not his fault that you are in this mess. It's your own damn fault that you decided to open the door and let those Chinese guys in.

I jolted in hearing the sound of a creak. "H-Hello? Who's there?"

"Sooo cute." I heard and chills crept up my skin.

"U-Um..." I said quietly, looking frantically around for the stranger.

"You, my cute new friend, have set an arrow straight through my heart. Ah~! How I wished I would have found you sooner. You would be better off with me than your previous owner...Takano, isn't it?"

He knew Takano!

"Shut the hell up and show yourself, you coward!" I growled, pissed at the fact that he would actually say that I would be better off without Takano.

I received a light chuckle and the stranger came into view.

The man looked like he was the same age as Takano...twenty-seven...but a bit older...maybe about thirty. I glared at his appearance. I could have sworn I have seen this man somewhere before.

His jet black hair that looked almost in the form of Takano's hair, so black that it looked like I was staring into the midnight, and it flowed all the way down to his waist. His eyes were lavender purple and he didn't really look like he was Japanese...or didn't sound like it. "Who the...hell are you?" I asked him.

"I, my cute little neko, am called Takari. Nice to meet you."

Takari...Girl?

"U-Um...excuse me for asking...but are you a girl...or a guy?"

The unknown gender before me moved closer to me until I could feel her...him...IT'S breath onto the skin on my knees...even if I was wearing jeans. I felt a slimy wetness slither from below and peered my eyes downward to see what it was.

IT'S tongue was licking up my foot and I flinched when the tongue was moving upwards from inside my jeans.

"Quit it!" I yelled and tried to kick this Takari.

Takari's hand held firmly on my feet and glared at me. The guy moved away and not soon afterwards, came back with a heavy box. "I definitely need this."

He placed it beside me and hoisted himself onto it. He kissed his way up and I tried to squirm. His face finally reached mine and I looked into his eyes.

"I'm transsexual." He breathed and I widened my eyes in surprise while I felt his lips touch mine.

* * *

Well...holy crap lol...Anyways...(1)- means "Ask him for his name." (2)- means "That should be good for now." (3)- means "I think that we should wait a bit and torture him instead." (4)- means "We have to leave. Now!"...And yes I used Google Translate ^ ^. I hope you enjoyed it and review plz.


End file.
